


I Won't Give Up On You

by flickawhip



Category: Strictly Come Dancing RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-20
Updated: 2017-12-20
Packaged: 2019-02-17 17:17:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13081563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: Darcey won't let Shirley leave...AU.





	I Won't Give Up On You

“Mom... you okay?”

Shirley jolts to attention, turning to smile at Mark, glad at least her son was happy she was home. Part of her didn’t really want to go home to her mother, to England. She was scared, if she was honest.

“I’m fine Mark...”

That was a lie and she hated herself for lying, she should have been honest with Mark, told him how she felt. She knew she could have told him, he wouldn’t have judged her, he may well have understood her choices and why she was... scared. 

Time had passed and she continued to think about her options, choosing, in the end, to stay at home. She would not tell anyone why. Her son, her dear Mark, thought she was staying because she was worried that her mother might not be there if she went back, that she would be stranded. She still couldn’t quite find a way to tell Mark what she was hiding, or how she was feeling, the fact was that she had, despite herself, fallen for the other woman on the judging panel. She had promised herself to move on, and she was trying. 

She had written to tell her friends she wasn’t going to come home. She was staying in America. With Mark and her family. She would be happy to settle at home here in America, and move on with her life by helping her son and his family. 

“You have a visitor mom...”

Again she had shaken herself from her thoughts, turning from the window, finding her breath catching at the sight of the woman she loved, the woman who had shaken free her husband, let her children go off to college and moved on, alone. The woman who had come to get her, and bring her home... to her home. 

“Darcey...”

She paused, then smiled softly at Mark, excusing him in the softest, and most silent, way possible. 

“Darcey... what are you doing here?”

“I meant what I said Shirley. I won’t give up on you. I’m not going home without you either... So don’t even try that on me.”

Darcey had spoken softly, but firmly. Her eyes, warm as ever, sparkled with un-shed tears, drawing tears to Shirley’s own eyes. How could she have left this woman behind, how could she ever have thought to try it... 

“Darcey...”

“You can’t leave me Shirley... please...”

The softness of the plea was made all the harder to refuse by the way, finally, Darcey did cry, letting Shirley see just how much she needed her. She would never have done this, flown to America, sought the other woman out, if she didn’t love her and now she knew she needed to show Shirley how much she really did love her. It had been just enough to make Shirley believe her. Shirley had sighed softly at the sight of Darcey in tears, hating herself a little for making the girl cry. 

“Darling...”

The word had come as a sigh. 

“Darling, I won’t leave you...”

It’s a promise, and one she means to keep. Darcey will leave her to pack, and she does, she says goodbye to her son, again, not noticing his smile even as he waves goodbye to her. She is content, if not happy, to go home. 

She is soon happy, welcomed home not just by Darcey but by a whole host of friends. Contestants, Judges and Pros. 

By the time they are both back on the show she has proposed to Darcey, finally willing to take the leap of faith and ask Darcey to marry her. 

Darcey, of course, says yes.


End file.
